Orang-Orang Tercinta
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Karena yang terpenting bagi seseorang adalah kebahagiaan orang-orang tercinta. [AU. Daily life. One-shot. Ditulis untuk hari pertama event #BBBBlackWeek. Prompt: Friendzone.]


**Orang-Orang Tercinta**

 _._

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Orang-Orang Tercinta" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari pertama event #BBBBlackWeek. Prompt: Friendzone. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Friendship-Family-Hurt/Comfort. AU. Daily life.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"Fang!"

Suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba mengisi kesunyian. Nyaris saja, Fang menjatuhkan bola basket yang sejak tadi diputar-putarnya di ujung telunjuk kanan. Dia sedang iseng saja, setelah bosan bermain basket sendirian di halaman depan rumahnya.

Memang di situ ada lapangan kecil dengan dua ring basket. Abangnya yang menyuruh orang untuk membuatnya, supaya Fang juga bisa melakukan hobinya di rumah. Kadang-kadang, mereka juga bermain bersama. Mungkin ini bidang satu-satunya di mana Fang bisa mengalahkan sang kakak yang nyaris serba bisa.

"Woooy! Bumi kepada Fang! Halo, halo? Ada orang di sana?"

Fang tersentak. Sepasang netra merah yang berkamuflase menjadi violet di balik kacamata, kini menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah gadis manis berkucir dan berkacamata bulat itu.

Fang cuma bisa tertawa canggung.

"Lagi mikirin apa, hayo?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

Angin semilir berembus, meniup lembut rambut hitam sebahu milik gadis beretnis China itu. Fang terpana, dan si dia terkikik geli.

"M-Maaf, Ying," Fang tergagap. "Aku ... kaget aja tiba-tiba ada kamu di sini."

"Biasa aja, kali'," Ying—gadis itu—berkata cepat. "Kita kan masih tetanggaan."

"Hehehe ... Iya, sih."

Ying masih tersenyum. Fang terdiam. Entah kenapa, suasana jadi canggung. Atau mungkin cuma Fang sendiri yang merasa begitu.

"Oh, ya," Ying berkata tiba-tiba. "Aku mau bilang makasih."

"Eh?" Fang tersentak kecil. "Makasih ... buat apa?"

"Saran yang waktu itu."

Fang mengerutkan kening. "Saran?"

Entah kenapa, Ying menunduk. Ada rona samar yang tiba-tiba menghias pipinya. Gadis cerewet itu tampak imut kalau sedang malu-malu. Begitu pikir Fang.

Tapi sikapnya yang jauh dari kebiasaan itu hanya bisa sekejap Fang nikmati.

"Itu, lho ... Soal sup lobak merah."

Fang terdiam.

Beberapa detik terlewati.

Sampai dia sadar jeda ini sudah terlalu lama. Untungnya, Ying masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di benak gadis itu, dengan wajah masih terhias semburat merah.

"Oh ...," akhirnya Fang menyahut juga. "Nggak masalah."

"Jadi, kemarin," Ying bercerita tanpa diminta. "Aku coba membuat sup lobak merah. Sudah tiga hari aku minta Nenek mengajariku. Lalu ... aku coba berikan ke ..."

Ying terdiam dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Kalimat itu pun tak dilanjutkan, tapi Fang sudah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Ying. Pemuda itu tersenyum, agak getir. Tetapi Ying sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Terus?" Fang berbaik hati meneruskan pembicaraan yang macet.

"Kupikir, hasil masakanku nggak terlalu meyakinkan." Ying tampak salah tingkah. Sifat pemalunya saat kecil dulu jadi muncul lagi ke permukaan, walau mungkin Ying tidak menyadarinya saat ini. "Ta-Tapi ... katanya enak ... hehehe ..."

Fang kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebentuk senyum. Ying sudah banyak berubah sejak mereka beranjak remaja. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih terbuka dan percaya diri. Melihatnya malu-malu seperti ini sungguh merupakan hal yang sudah langka.

Sekejap, hati Fang dijalari kehangatan.

"Pokoknya," tiba-tiba sikap Ying sudah kembali seperti semula, tegas dan lugas, "aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Sama-sama, Ying."

"Kamu benar!" Mata Ying berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. "Dia kelihatan sangat menyukai sup itu."

"Iya lah, aku kan adiknya," sahut Fang. "Jelas aku tahu apa makanan kesukaannya."

" _Thanks_ lagi, ya! Kamu memang sahabat terbaik."

Ying tersenyum lebar. Diacungkannya jempol kanan ke arah Fang, sebelum tawa kecilnya berderai.

"Pinjam gaya BoBoiBoy sebentar," katanya lagi. Kali ini, digerakkannya jempol kanan itu ke bawah dan ke atas dua kali.

Fang ikut tertawa kecil. Kenapa pula Ying mendadak menyebut-nyebut nama kawan lama mereka saat SD? Tapi ... seperti ini pun sudah sangat membahagiakan. Bisa bicara dan bercanda dengan Ying seperti biasa saja, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Pang."

Tiba-tiba mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang, membuat Fang tak sempat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Saat menoleh, dilihatnya seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat dari arah rumah.

Dia pemuda gagah yang memiliki ciri-ciri kemiripan yang sangat jelas dengan Fang. Tak usah sebut wajah yang rupawan. Rambut berwarna nila yang dibiarkan agak panjang, tampak sengaja ditata berantakan. Selera yang sama dengan tata rambut Fang. Sepasang irisnya pun sama persis dengan Fang, memiliki warna merah yang indah. Hanya saja, sorot mata itu jauh lebih tajam. Sekilas terlihat menyeramkan.

"Abang?" Fang membalas sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi. Memang hanya kakak laki-lakinya itu yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama Pang. "Hee ... Tumben wangi banget?"

Fang bicara seperti itu karena jelas-jelas mencium wangi parfum pria dari tubuh abangnya yang beda usia sembilan tahun, Kaizo. Padahal, seumur-umur mana pernah yang namanya Kaizo memakai parfum?

"Mentang-mentang ada Ying, nih?" kata Fang lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oooh ... Aku tahu! Kalian mau nge- _date,_ ya— _Aduh!"_

Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta mendarat di kepala Fang dari abangnya tersayang. Fang cuma cengar-cengir saat mendapati Kaizo mendelik kepadanya. Sementara, Ying tampak menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"K-Kalian akrab banget," kata Ying tiba-tiba. Hanya sedikit tergagap, tapi Fang paham Ying sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku jadi iri ... soalnya aku kan anak tunggal."

"Sebentar lagi kamu juga akan punya adik ..."

Kata-kata itu terputus. Kaizo yang barusan mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandang. Walau sekejap, Fang bisa melihat rona tipis di wajah abangnya.

Sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka. Kaizo yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya, ternyata bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

"Wah ... apa itu?" Fang mengulum senyum. "Lamaran terselubung? Abang, Ying masih SMA, lho—"

Sekali lagi, tangan Kaizo bergerak hendak menjitak adiknya. Tapi kali ini Fang sudah lebih dulu berkelit. Pada akhirnya, Kaizo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, Pang," kata Kaizo kemudian, sambil beranjak mendekati Ying. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Siap, Abang!" Fang membuat gerakan menghormat ala tentara. "Hati-hati, ya! Jangan khilaf."

Lagi-lagi tatapan menusuk Kaizo membuat Fang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Terus begitu, sampai sosok Kaizo dan Ying masuk ke dalam mobil. Sampai mobil sedan kelabu milik abangnya itu meluncur meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Fang masih terdiam sampai beberapa menit setelah Kaizo dan Ying pergi. Sinar matanya meredup di balik kacamata. Namun, kemudian dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar seperti yang ditunjukkannya tadi. Melainkan senyum pahit.

Senyum yang takkan pernah dibiarkannya terlihat oleh Kaizo dan Ying.

"Hhhhh ..."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, panjang dan berat. Dipantulkannya bola basket ke permukaan lapangan yang sepi. Berkali-kali tanpa beranjak, hanya untuk mengalihkan kemelut di hati dan pikirannya.

 _Kamu memang sahabat terbaik._

Sahabat.

Teman.

Fang tahu, sampai kapan pun, statusnya di mata Ying tidak akan berubah. Sejak mereka berkenalan di bangku SD kelas 5, ketika Fang baru saja pindah bersama abangnya ke Pulau Rintis ini. Ah, tidak. Mungkin status itu akan berubah jika hubungan Ying dan Kaizo benar-benar sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi nanti. Rasanya tinggal selangkah lagi, dirinya dan Ying akan jadi saudara ipar.

Dengan begitu, Ying benar-benar takkan bisa menjadi miliknya.

Fang tersentak. Dihentikannya pantulan bola, lantas dipegangnya benda bulat berwarna jingga itu erat-erat.

"Nggak, nggak." Fang menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku ini mikir apa, sih?"

Fang menghela napas sekali lagi. Ditatapnya ring basket yang masih beberapa meter di depan. Sementara, pikirannya mengembara.

Kepada Ying, yang selalu terlihat begitu bahagia setiap kali berada di dekat Kaizo.

Kepada Kaizo, yang selalu menatap Ying dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan tak jarang dia akan tersenyum walaupun samar.

Diam-diam Fang bersyukur dengan kehadiran Ying di kehidupan abangnya. Melalui dirinya, yang suatu ketika mengajak Ying ke rumah untuk belajar bersama.

Waktu itu, Fang belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Dan ketika Fang sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ying sudah menambatkan hatinya pada Kaizo. Dan perasaan gadis itu ternyata bersambut.

"Aku ikut bahagia, kok," Fang berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Diresapinya kata-kata itu sampai ke dalam hati. Ya, itu memang benar. Kaizo dan Ying sama-sama orang yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya. Melihat mereka berdua bahagia, adalah kebahagiaan terbesar baginya.

 _Iya, 'kan?_

Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam. Posisinya sekarang masih di tengah-tengah lapangan, cukup jauh dari ring. Tapi disiapkannya bola basket itu di tangan, dibawanya sedikit di atas kepala. Lantas didorongnya, dengan memperhitungkan jarak dan sudut.

Bola melambung mendekati ring. Fang memandanginya, membayangkan bola itu seperti dirinya yang tengah membebaskan hati dari segala beban. Karena harusnya memang tak ada beban, bukan?

Gerakan bola itu terlihat seperti di dalam gerak lambat di mata Fang. Sampai benda itu mencapai ring, lalu bergulir di sepanjang tepiannya.

"Eh? Masuk?"

Fang kaget sendiri. Bola masih terus bergulir memutari pinggiran ring, menabrak papan target, lalu bergulir lagi. Tetapi kali ini bergulir ke bagian luar ring.

Lalu jatuh.

Fang membiarkan bola itu bergerak memantul hingga ke pinggir lapangan.

"Yah ... nggak masuk."

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Akhirnya jadi ikuuut~! \\(^o^) #ey

Pas nulis ini, _mood_ lagi berantakan gara-gara berita pemblokiran fesbuk. Gatau deh, ceritanya jadi kayak gini.

 _Friendship_ -nya kurang terasa, ya ...? Ahaha ... *ketawa garing*

Tapi ... yang penting aura jomblo-nya Fang kerasa banget, kan? XD *ditabok*

Yawdah deh, gitu aja. Semoga bisa ikut _event Black Week_ untuk hari-hari berikutnya juga~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **11.04.2018**


End file.
